


Mi Amor

by fvckinggallaghers



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Suicidal Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckinggallaghers/pseuds/fvckinggallaghers
Summary: Things get complicated when a post is made about Oliver.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I need them together so bad :( they’re so cute.

“Knock, knock!” Cooper said and she opened the front door. He quietly shut it behind him and strolled into the kitchen. 

“I hope you know, saying knock knock when you open a door, isn’t the same as knocking on a door and being invited in.” Katie stated while preparing dinner. 

“So wise, Mrs Otto. Where’s Oliver?” He asked. 

Katie used the wooden spoon to direct Cooper upstairs, and the blonde quickly made his way to Oliver’s room. On his way there he was stopped by a flustered looking Taylor Otto. She sighed happily and grabbed onto Cooper’s wrist. “Thank god you’re here. Oliver is acting pretty weird.” 

Cooper raised a brow, “How so?” 

“Well he came home and seemed upset, so I asked him what was wrong and he completely ignored me. And then locked his door.” Taylor shrugged and put her hand on her bedroom doorknob. 

“Okay, thanks for letting me know.” He smiled at her and went up to Oliver’s doorknob. He wiggled it and realized it was still locked. “Oliver? It’s Cooper. Can you let me in?” He said softly, hoping it would make Oliver listen to him. 

As expected the knob clicked and the door opened to see a clearly upset brunette. Cooper walked inside the room and allowed Oliver to close the door again. “Hey? What’s wrong?” The blonde sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. 

Oliver complied and took a seat next to him, letting out a deep sigh. “Have you seen it yet?” Oliver looked at Cooper, his eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were stained with trails of tears. 

Cooper looked clearly confused, and Oliver took that as he had no idea. He took out his phone and logged onto the newly made school drama website. It had only come out a few weeks ago by some seniors who think that they’re hot shit. Oliver had pulled up a post made by an anonymous user, and handed the device to Cooper. 

‘Oliver Otto isn’t only using Cooper Bradford for status, but also is madly in love with him. I have receipts.’ Cooper finally understood. Oliver was tormented with the idea that him and Cooper were gay lovers. He knew it bothered his friend. Cooper handed back the phone and pulled Oliver into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry Ollie, I know this stuff bothers you. But you aren’t gay so you don’t have anything to worry about. No one is going to believe that.” Oliver pulled himself away and started sobbing again. “Don’t cry, it’s going to be okay!” 

Oliver shook his head and got off of his bed to begin pacing around the room. “No! Everything isn’t going to be okay!” 

“Why not? It’s not like anyone is going to believe some anonymous person over you!” Cooper was pretty distraught, Oliver has never been this upset about anything. 

Oliver froze, and looked into Cooper’s eyes. “Because I am. I’m bisexual. I told someone I thought I could trust and now everyone in the entire school is going to know. She has text messages between us!” Oliver was beginning to panic. 

“Oliver! It’s going to be okay!” Cooper shot out of his seat and held onto Oliver’s hands. “If people don’t accept you then that’s their problem. You don’t have to worry about what other people think. I’m proud of you. Now, who is she?” 

Oliver sniffled and sighed, “I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone or she’ll share the messages with everybody.” 

Cooper nodded and pulled Oliver into a hug, “It’s all going to be okay. I promise. I’ll be here for you.” 

Even though Oliver had his doubts, he knew Cooper wouldn’t lie to him. Even though Cooper accepted him it didn’t mean that other people would. 

“Now, your mom is downstairs making dinner and you know she’s going to interrogate you if she she’s that you were crying.” Copper used his sweater sleeve to wipe away some of Oliver’s tears. 

Oliver nodded and smiled a little bit, Cooper really did mean a lot to him. Maybe more than Cooper might think.


	2. Two

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Katy smiled and placed a basket of dinner rolls on the table neatly made table. The boys had finally come downstairs after Oliver's eyes stopped being puffy and red. 

Cooper returned the smile, "I would but I gotta practice for the tennis match tomorrow. I'll see you later Ottos!" Oliver followed Cooper to the front door to walk him out. "If you feel any worse you can call me, okay?" 

Oliver nodded, "I will, thanks Coop. I'll see you tomorrow." Cooper took out his car keys and walked out of the front door. Oliver sighed and closed the door when the blonde made it out. 

-

"I just think that he's hiding something, he's never this distant," Taylor explained, talking to her mother. "I'm worried about him." 

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a teenage boy, they hide things all of the time. But I'll ask him about it tomorrow after school." Katy rested a hand on Taylor's shoulder. 

Taylor nodded and hugged her mother, "Thank you." 

Katy nodded and squeezed her tight, "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine. Now go ahead and go to sleep." She watched as her daughter left the room. "Okay if Taylor is worried, I'm worried." Katy turned towards Greg who was untucking the bed covers. 

"I know, what are we going to do about it?" Greg sat down on the bed and rested his hands in his lap. 

Katy sat down next to him, "We could use Cooper to get us some information. They talk about everything with each other, and he loves us enough he might just tell us what is going on with him." 

"That could work. We can ask him about it the next time we see him." The two shared a kiss before turning off the light and going to sleep.

-

Cooper usually picked up Oliver for school, they would go get a coffee before first period. Today was no different for them. Cooper handed Oliver his coffee and drove out of the drive-thru. "Did you finish the assignment for history? I was so caught up with practicing I forgot all about it." Cooper laughed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, just give it back to me after second period." He put the paper into Cooper's bookbag and put them in the backseat. 

Cooper looked over at him and grinned, "You're the best." he looked back at the road and sighed. "Are you nervous about going back into school today? You know after what happened last night." 

Oliver leaned back in his seat, "Can we not talk about it? Because I'll actually be nervous." In honesty, he was terrified. It's not every day that you get completely exposed in a school full of preppy rich teenagers. But he did have Cooper, who was the most popular kid in school. 

When they made it to the parking lot Oliver immediately got out and grabbed his bag from the backseat. He and Cooper walked into the school together, surprisingly, there wasn't many people looking their direction. 

"See, everything is fine. Let's get to chemistry."

-

The blonde smiled and rested his head on his hand, "Are you gonna come to my meet tonight?"

Oliver nodded, "Of course, mom loves you, she would never miss a meet." 

As Cooper finished a head turned towards them, "Otto, you're gay?" Oliver's heart dropped, he knew someone was going to talk about the post. "N-no of course not! That would be so weird why would I be gay?" He stuttered out.

Cooper looked at his distressed friend and look at the boy in front of them, "Actually he is, and why would that matter to you? There's nothing wrong with that." He glared daggers at the boy.

"Didn't know Cooper Bradford would associate with a fag. How would your parents feel about that?" The boy laughed and suddenly all of the kids turned their heads to watch the scene unfold.

Cooper stood up from his seat and walked over to the boy, "And how would your parents feel if they found out you had a party last weekend and stole all of their wine, not to mention the fact that you had a little somebody stay over for the night. Hope you don't end up a teen dad." Cooper hissed at him.

"Watch it Bradford, you won't like what happens next." The boy barked and stood up from his seat.

"Or what? You gonna hit me or something?" Cooper laughed before a fist was met with his nose. The blonde stumbled back and held onto his nose. Oliver ran over and held onto Cooper. "Coop, are you okay?"

The teacher came back into the classroom and saw the scene in front of him. "You three, to the office, now!"

-

"This isn't the way I wanted this to go, now the whole school knows." Oliver couldn't stop crying. Not only because he just accidentally came out the whole school, but mostly because he got sent to the office because of a fight.

Cooper sighed and looked at him, still holding a wet cloth to his still bleeding nose, "It'll be fine, none of this was your fault. At least you can tell them in some way, even if it's in a school's principal office. You'll be fine, I promise."

Just as he thought, in came Katie Otto, with the reddest face and the messiest hair. "Where. Is. He." The secretary was in a completely frightening state as she pointed to the chairs, where Oliver was sitting. Katie shot her head over to him and pointed to the principal's office. She silently stomped off and took her seat in the chair in front of the desk.

Oliver followed her in and sat down next to her, looking down at the ground. Principal Ablin closed the door and he sat down in his seat. "What in the hell were you thinking!?" Katie looked over at her son with the most furious look on her face.

"Look it wasn't my fault I was just trying to-" He tried to explain himself before his mother interrupted him.

"I don't even want to hear the excuses, you're grounded for the rest of your life!" She got up from her seat and grabbed her purse.

Oliver's heart stopped, he had to tell her. "I'm bisexual! That's why the kid punched Cooper, because he was standing up for me!" the brunette looked down at the floor.

Katie was frozen, how was she supposed to react? "Oliver...I don't know what to say."

"Just leave me alone and let's just go home." Oliver got up from his seat and left the office completely, just going straight into the van. Well, at least he came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! if you have a quotev account and you're into the roleplay thing, you can follow my american housewife accounts! just message me on whichever account you want. have a good day!
> 
> oliver acc: www.quotev.com/millionaireotto  
> cooper acc: www.quotev.com/richboybradford


End file.
